


Confess to All

by KuroBakura



Category: Zoolander (Movies)
Genre: Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessing your love to someone can be tough but sometimes, you just need to give it your all and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess to All

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> This is just a random idea based on my male persona and All from Zoolander 2.

I stepped in to the dressing room, my heart was racing. My body and mind felt like it was malfunctioning and about to break down completely. I have been working with All for only a while now and I was madly in love with them. Today was all like the usual ones when it came to the job I had but on today was going to be different. One way or another, one of us at least will be feeling different. Most likely me.

“Hey there.” A voice said, sweetly . I looked over and stood there in awe. It was All, wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of dark blue short shorts. I could not get a word out of me. Their outfit was making me flustered. All I do could was wave at them. All waved back.

“Is there anything you needed, Sweetheart?” All asked. I gulped and then blushed. All usually never called any of the people they worked with names like that but for some reason, I was the only one that All did this to. Not that I am complaining or anything but I am always curious why

“Um, yes...unless this is a bad time or something, I can wait for another time when you are free.” I told them.

“All has time. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” All asked as they put their robe on.

“No, please do not put your robe on. ” I thought to myself. Suddenly, I realized that All already walked over to me and was looking at me, at my face. All's gaze when looking at me made me feel intoxicated.

“Is there something wrong, Dear?” All asked me.

“No. Not at all. ..Well, it's nothing that is wrong but there is something that has been on my mind for a while.” I replied, looking at All, blushing.

“Oh?” All asked. I had to fight the urge to suddenly grab All and kiss them but I kept on talking, trying to keep my mind of the impulse I was having.

“Yeah. ...How do you feel about dating or going out on a date?” I asked, nervously. All looked to the side to think about it for a few seconds then looked back at him.

“In what way?” All replied.

I internally called myself stupid over and over again when I realized that I have not thought this whole thing all the way through before asking.

“I do not mean to sound stupid or rude but I am not sure what you exactly mean by that. Are you asking about me when it comes to dating or just in general?” All replied.

“I am talking about you. I am basically asking like if you date or would go on a date with a person who works with you or in the modeling world?” I asked, trying not assume that the answer was going to be positive.

“Well, who is the person? I usually don't date or would go out on a date with someone who works with me but there is one person who I am actually willing to make this exception for when it comes to my rule.” All told me. I was both curious and sad at the same time. I hoped it was me but I doubt it was. I was not the best looking guy that All worked with and I am not was even in the top ten for hottest person when it came to All's crew. I felt like forgetting about the whole thing but I knew if I did that I would be dwelling on it or regretting not tell All sooner. So, I had to suck it up and let the cat out of the bag about how I felt.

“The person is...well..uh...um...it's me. I am the person who wants to take you out on a date but I know that I am not going to be that exception to the rule but I had to tell you how I truly feel about you. ...I am in love with you, All.” I told them, feeling nervous but relieved then looked to the side. Worried that All would be glaring at me and ready to fire me on spot. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my cheek, lightly moving it back to where it was. I looked at All, who was looking right at me.

“Is this true?” All asked. I shook my head yes.

“I really feel that way about you. I love you for you, inside and out.” I said to them. All smiled at me.

“Why do you think I may not feel the same about you?” All asked me then let go of my cheek and walked over to their vanity to go take a sip of water from the water bottle that was sitting on it.

“...Because I am not skinny and I am not gorgeous like all the other people who work with and for you. I am like a human form of a potato. Plus, I am not sure why you hired me in the first place? Which is not a bad thing but there were hotter people up for this job that you could have chosen.” I explained to them, feeling like I just screwed up my chance with All and maybe even cost myself my job for doing this. After All finished sipping water, they closed the bottle and put it back down on the vanity and began to look at a couple of things around it.

“I hired you because you were and still are different from of the rest of the people I saw and interviewed. Plus, looks are not everything, Darling. You are fabulous, no matter what you look like.” All told me. I was both stunned and honored at the same time when I heard them tell me this.

“But...what about when it comes to attraction. I mean, I am not asking you to feel the same way about me or anything but I am just curious.” I told them. All suddenly stopped. I began to panic.

“Oh gosh! I did not mean to offend or anything! I am so sorry!” I said to All. All began to giggled.

“All?” I asked, now confused about what was going on. All stopped and smiled.

“You did not offend me at all. In fact, I, too, have a confession to make.” All told me then turned around to look at me. I began to panic a little bit more now.

“I didn't just hire you because you were different from everyone else. To tell you the truth, I also hired you because and I know this is sort of unprofessional of me but...I also hired you because I felt a connection to you. ...I am attracted to you. _Very_ attracted to you.” All told me. I blushed harder and my eyes widened.

“Wait, really?!” I said, shocked by All's confession. All giggled again.

“Absolutely. Plus, Just because you are thick, does not mean you aren't attractive which actually, I like that your body is more real. Besides, bones can hurt which there is nothing with being skinny but For me, I love a guy with a good personality, style and can make me laugh. And you are the person that fits all of that and so much more. Plus, what I am trying to say is that I am in love with you, too. And that _you_ are the one exception I would make for my rule.” All told me as they walked closer and finally stopped in front of me once again. I started to feel more better and happier about this whole thing. I calmed down and looked at All, both of us smiling at each other. I giggled nervously but happily.

“So, would you go out on date with me?” I asked them. All nodded yes. We set up a time and day. I felt like I was on Cloud nine at this point and time. Suddenly, my phone went off. It was text from another worker, asking if I had a file of his that I might have accidently grabbed which, I did have and was trying to get a hold of him but he did not answer his texts until after a certain time.

“Well, I better get going. See you on Friday after the shoot.” I told All then turned to leave. Before, I even took two steps, All quickly stopped me and suddenly kissed me quickly.

“See you on Friday.” All said then winked at me. I turned around once again and left the room, heading down the hall and to the head of the building, feeling exciting about my date with All. After reflecting on what happened, I was so glad that I did this. Both of us was very excited about Friday. And I had to do was confess to All.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
